deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Geekboy27/Professor Genki vs Vass Montengro
Profeser Genki, the crazed scientist, half-cat half-man vs Vass Montengro, the crime lord of the Rook Islands WHO IS DEADLIEST?!? ' ' ' '''Vaas ' Vaas Monengro is a crime lord in the Rook Islands. He does drug smugling, slaving, and other pirate activites. 'Weapons ' Melee: Machete. 18 inches, heavy-bladed and can cut through bone. machete 2.jpeg|Machete desert-eagle-3.jpeg|Desert Eagle 255_1.jpeg|Agram-2000 SMG Rpg-7.jpeg|RPG-7 Short Range: Desert Eagle. Has high recoil, high-caliber. Mid Range: Agram2000. Has a foregrip, and can fire 30 rounds. Long Range: AK-47. Fires 300 meters, weighs 4.3 kg. Special: RPG-7. Can fire 200m, 'Profeser Genki ' Profeser Genki is a crazed scientist who was adicted to cats, who is now half-man half-cat. 'Weapons ' Melee: Penatrator. This is a weapon shaped like a penis. Is used to beat foes, and is rubber. Short Range: 45. Shepherd.Fires 8 rounds, and can fire 100m. Ui_hud_inv_pistol_gang.png|45 Shepherd Ui_hud_inv_smg_gang.png|TEK Z-10 Ui_hud_inv_rifle_gang.png|K-8 Kurov Ui_hud_inv_exp_rocket.png|Annilhator Mid Range: TEK Z-10. Fires 40 rounds, range is 100m. Long Range: K-8 Kurov. 30 rounds, fires 200m. Special: Annilhator RPG. Range is 300m 'Weapon Edges ' Melee: The Machete can cut bone, and do way more damage than the penatrator. 'EDGE: Vaas ' Short Range: 45 Sheapherd is more accurate than the Desert Eagle, and has less kickback. 'EDGE: Genki ' Mid Range: TEK. It is more accurate and carries more rounds. 'EDGE: Genki ' Long Range: Kurov is more accurate, and can fire at a faster rate. 'EDGE: Genki ' Special: Both the RPG and Annilator are pretty much the same thing. 'EDGE: Even ' 'X-Factors ' Strength: Genki is capable of throwing people very far and is very tough. 'EDGE: Genki ' Experience: I say Vaas. He has delt with more than Genki has. Plus he lives on an island that has people constantly trying to kill him. So he knows how to deal with rebellion. 'EDGE: Vaas ' 'Personal Edge ' Vaas. His weapons are more effective, and he has faced people like Genki before. 'Battle ' The setting is the Rook Islands, a place of war, crime, and all types of crazy other stuff. One of the people responsible for most of the crime on these islands is Vaas Montenegro. He runs most of the drug traficing, and slave traficing, he is truly a very dangerous foe. But, one day, something came to his island to challenge his authority. ---- Vaas sat down in the sand, next to him, was the head of Jason Brody. After Jasons fateful battle with Frank West, he was killed, Vaas found Jason's corpse and removed his head to show to Hoyt and take credit for Frank's kill. Suddenly, a VTOL broke through the sky, and began to land on the bloodied beaches. Vaas stood up to see who or WHAT the thing was. Genki hopped out of his VTOL, his doctors coat flaping in the wind. He looks at Vaas with the grin on his cat suit being the thing Vaas notices most out of Genki. "Who the hell are you?" Asks Vaas Genki responds "I am the Mad Murder Cat! This island is the perfect place for my Super Ethical Reality Climax!" "Listen uh "Murder Cat" this here, is my island, and if you want it you will have to learn how to suck dick, or leave. It's your choice" Genki pays no attention and pulls out his Kruov and begins to open fire on Vaas. Vaas pulls out his AK-47 and returns fire. He hits Genki a few times, but Genki only appears to shrug off the bullets. Genki hits vaas several times in the gut, but Vaas does not fall. Genki realises he is out of ammo and ditches his Kurov for his TEK. Vaas decides to use his AGRAM 2000 and opens fire on Genki. Genki is hit many times in his chest, but this is not enough to kill the cat, Genki fires back with his TEK which almost hits Vaas, but he retreats in the jungle and Genki follows. ---- Vaas stops for a second to taunt Genki. "So! A pussy has come to fuck with me! In my own house! COME OUT GENKI!" Suddenly, several bullets rip through the trees hitting Vaas. He kneels on the ground. He chews a bullet out from his arm and spits it out. Vaas uses his RPG to clear the trees. The RPG is fired which blows several trees away. Genki fires his Annilator which makes a large crater. Vaas fires a shot which sends Genki flying into a tree. Genki loses his Annilator and uses his 45. Shepeard, while Vaas ditches the RPG and uses his Desert Eagle. Genki has the upper hand as the Shepeard fires farther than the Desert Eagle. Several rounds hit Vaas. Genki gets close and decides to end Vaas, and he pulls out the Penentrator. Vaas pulls out his Machete and limps at Genki. Genki smacks Vaas in the face with the Penentrator, which only angers Vaas. Vaas retaliates with his Machete. He stabs Genki multiple times and slashes off an arm. Genki slumps over. ---- Genki wakes up on the beach, buried neckdeep. He sees a shadow which happens to be Vaas sitting behind him. "You know, you were tough" Vaas complimented "Did better than any of this fucking rebels on these damn islands." Vaas chuckles, but quickly changes mood and begins to tell Genki his plan" "You won't be the first to fall to me. You know there are far worse than you." Suddenly, a list of people and pictures of them fall infront of Genki. "Lets see there is this Govenor puss who owns this little town called uh Woodbury. He doesn't seem like a challlenge at all." He looks at the next one "This Joker fuck. Some say he is the craziest mother fucker alive, some say he is worse than me." "I can go on all day Genki! All crazy people on this list! And I will kill all of them! But why not start with you?" Vaas pulls out his pistol, puts in the Genki's head and pulls the trigger." '''Winner: Vaas Experts Opinion: ' ' Vaas won because his weapons were surpiror. Category:Blog posts